Snake in a Lions Den
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: There are always rules and restrictions, and Avera B Jacobs has always loved the moto 'Rules are made to be broken.' But more often than not she struggles between what her family would want, and what SHE truly wants. Does she brake the rules? Or does she enforce them? Perhaps making her own rules will treat her best.


**The Burrow**

"GEORGE WEASLEY! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

A small dark blonde blur whirled past Mrs. Weasley, ferociously chasing after a taller mischievous redhead who was sniggering tauntingly at the younger girl behind him.

As Mrs. Weasley spun around trying to keep an eye on the little chaotic whirlwind that was running around her living room, she let out an annoyed huff placing her hands upon her hips and scowled. "Oh, will you two stop attempting to murder one another for one second!" Swiftly whipping out her hands, she managed to snag both young bloods by their ears causing them to let out yelps and come to an abrupt halt.

"Ow ow ow! Auntie M, it's not my fault!" The young blonde attempted to swipe at the older ginger lad, but Mrs. Weasley gave an assertive tug to the girl's ear. "Ah! Okay, okay! Jeez."

Mrs. Weasley plopped both firmly down upon the old and battered red sofa, giving each a warning glare -daring them to try and run for it- neither dared to move a muscle from fear of the elder's wrath. "Now _what_ exactly happened _this_ time?"

Immediately both began sprouting out accusations and pleaded innocence, getting annoyed with one another and started a tussle, kicking pillows and covers off in their mayhem.

"Immobulus!" Both youngsters were now frozen mid-battle -George pulling on Ava's hair, Avera almost sinking her teeth into George's arm- both of their feet lodged into a part of the other's body.

Molly Weasley let out a frustrated sigh and moved the two apart before countering her spell. "You two _will_ behave or so help me! **"**

Unnoticed by the frazzled mother of seven, a redhead -identical to the one presently sat upon the worn out sofa- poked his head around the corner of the living room, discreetly grabbing the two scorned children's attention. He proudly showed off a toothy grin whilst giving the two an achieved thumbs up, then quietly slipped away before the short ginger terror-tempered woman caught him lurking in the background.

During this time Mrs. Weasley had been lecturing the two on proper behaviour -though how much they actually listened was a complete mystery- she was now stood before them, hands on her hips with unquestioned authority, looking at them expectantly. "Now I want you two to apologize to one another, and I want it done with no arguments!"

Both looked down seemingly solemn, shooting sly grins towards the other, before looking back up at Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry about causing havoc, we didn't mean too." They spoke in sync, almost as if it had been rehearsed -which unknowingly to Molly it had- They then grinned at one another and slung their arms around their shoulders.

"Awfully sorry for peeving you off Ava."

"Likewise Ger."

And with that they raced out of the room to follow the matching set that made up the Weasley twins, leaving behind a fuming Mother hen as she realized that they had pulled one over on her, so she went storming out of the den to find whatever was missing or whatever pranks had been set up in her home whilst she had been conned into a distraction, all the while ranting about what trouble the trio would be in when she was finished.

* * *

For a few seconds after the door to his shared bedroom was burst open Fred had jumped in believing that his mother had come in to scold him into punishment, but immediately relaxed upon seeing that it was only his twin and practically younger sister, and tossed a pillow at them as half-hearted revenge for the small scare.

"Why don't you just break the door down next time."

"Scare ya' did we, Freddie?" George caught the pillow and passed it to Avera as she rushed over to Fred, catapulting herself beside him onto the old bed -that surprisingly creaked less than it should have for its age- and used the pillow to rest her arms on as she stared at the prizes Fred had laid out before him.

"You got everything, right? Because I really don't fancy annoying Auntie M again...at least not today." Avera reached out to grab one of the items but her attempt was thwarted by the redheaded twin smacking her hand away. "Hey!"

"Now, now little one." Fred patted her dark blonde head and shook a finger at her. "No need to put your grubby ickle hands all over everything."

With a scowling pout upon her face, she shot the older of the twins a glare, which made George chuckle as he took a seat on his own bed shortly across from the two. "Oh buzz off! You're only 2 years older than me."

"Yeah Freddie, our ickle Ava will be an ickle firstie this year." He made a quick grab for the aforementioned girl - who had realized what was about to happen and tried to make a dash for it- pulling her into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles into her scalp.

"Argh! Get off, you stupid ginger clone!" Avera tossed and turned, pulling a few dirty moves here and there -Biting his arm, poking his eye- but it barely seemed to affect the older boy, which wasn't surprising as he had been a member of the quidditch team for a year now -a beater no less- not to mention the fact that's he's grown up around 5 other brothers, as well as a young sister who could just as easily join the fight if she so chose too.

"Ow, Ava that hurt." He used the arm that wasn't keeping her pinned under his arm and placed it on his chest, just above his heart, and gave it a dramatic pat. "Right here, right in the heart."

Avera gave George a mock glare, diving her hand towards his unguarded -but thankfully clothed- armpit, which got an immediate reaction; as he let her go and fell onto his side in an attempt to guard his vulnerability, whilst an involuntary laugh escaped his chapped lips.

"I don't care about your mushy-gushy-spot." Distancing herself from the offending twin as she moved back over to Fred's bed -Fixing her hair as she went- she made sure to place herself out of reach and even made a quick makeshift pillow blockade.

"Alright you two pack it in, we've got work to do!" Fred sorted through the stolen goods, but neither missed the amused smirk he had sent their way.

"Yeah, it won't take mum long to come looking for us." George grabbed a few items from the pile, chucked one at Ava -who almost dropped it since she wasn't fully paying attention- and inspected the wooly creation.

Avera laid the burgundy woolen jumper out along her legs and absently traced the 'R' that was initialised upon it. "So what exactly are we doing with these? You two never told me."

"And yet you still went along with it.~" Fred grinned at her whilst he pinched her cheek, much to the girl's displeasure, and pulled out a small red cylinder shaped tub. "We bought this joke powder from Diagon alley a while ago, decided to put it to good use."

She looked at the tub suspiciously. "What is it? Itching powder?"

Both twins then awed at the younger girl, commenting on how naive she is.

" Oh shut up! Just tell me what it is," A sly smirk invaded her freckled face. "Or I'll turn you both in.~"

The twins shot her a mock glare and spoke in sync. "You wouldn't dare."

"Two members of my immediate family are proud Slytherin's, so I do in fact dare." Avera kept her smirk and raised her chin in pride.

"Little traitor."

Fred turned the top of the red tube's lid, creating a shaker opening and began to sprinkle the lavender coloured powder upon the items of clothing. "If you must know; this here powder holds the ability to change one's appearance."

The blonde scrunched her pointed nose up, the light dusting of freckles that lingered there faded into the creases. "What, like big noses and long ears?"

George leaned over, clapping her on the shoulder. "Precisely our young protege~"


End file.
